America was named for Amerigo Vespucci? Really an Italian
by isadora.wingless
Summary: Summary A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers. This work was inspired by Romance Novels known as Bodice Rippers. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas, . Characters belong to TNT, Tess G,and Janet T. Written for enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended
1. Korsak, Jane, and The Lost Boys

Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers.

A/N: Sailors knocked on the wood hull of their ships to listen for worm or rot; hearing a solid sound would imply that the hull was in 'ship shape'.  
When in a conversation and a reference is made to 'good luck' they would  
sometimes say 'touch wood' and touch some part of their wooden vessel. The  
'good luck' they were implying refers to the luck they were having and were  
hoping to have while their wooden hull held true and fast during their  
voyages at sea.

A/N: Vincenzo is Italian for Vincent or Vince, Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio  
is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas,Francisco is Italian for Frank  
and _Angelina_ is the name of the Brigantine ship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas, . Characters belong to TNT, Tess G,and Janet T.

Written for enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended.

"Wooden ships on the water, very free, and easy,  
Easy, you know the way it's supposed to be,  
Silver people on the shoreline, let us be,  
Talkin' 'bout very free and easy..."

~ Wooden Ships by David Crosby, Stephen Stills, Paul Kantner

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Pas De Calais **

* * *

Vincenzo Korsak ran his right hand along the wooden rail, its brass embellishments shining brightly. His large hands then caressed the soft wood, appreciating its fine texture, before lightly rapping his knuckles against the rail. The grey-haired man stood 5'7''; a stoutly-built, square-jawed fellow. Korsak was dressed for cold wet weather; a warm worsted wool coat, woollen shirt, and trousers tucked securely into knee-high, black boots. Two plain dagger hilts sheathed in the top of the boots hinted at his mercenary past.

"Portare fortuna, bring us luck." He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the sea air.

Korsak squinted his steel-blue eyes, looking out at the pink and orange sky. He pulled a brass cylinder from a leather pouch that hung on a lanyard around his thick neck. The grizzled man opened the three camber tube and raised it to one eye, sweeping the horizon.

Booted footsteps and a hand on his shoulder alerted Korsak that his solitary watch was over.

A slightly taller woman handed the older man a pewter mug, steam curling from it in the dawn chill. Her figure was slim and athletic, almost boyish save for the slight swell of her hips and breasts. Most of her black hair was tied back with a red bandana and she was kitted out in similar clothing. On her right hip was a short sabre sheathed in a worn scabbard.

"Giovanna, noici saremo domain."

"In English, Zio Vincenzo," the lissome, raven-haired woman rasped out.

"Jane, we will be there tomorrow."

"Si, er... yes, Uncle, tomorrow and tomorrow. Calais was not profitable."

Jane paced slowly and waved her hands as she spoke. "The crew's share cannot be reduced. They have experience now, more than I thought possible when we found them in Barcelona. The flu epidemic chases us from our home in Genoa and leaves more orphans in its wake. Tomorrow, uncle, we may lose our crew." Jane groaned, deflated, and leaned on the railing beside her uncle.

"Jane, you worry too much," replied the older man. "This crew will not abandon us, we're their family now."

"_Angelina_ needs a refit. Will Dover be warm? We could re-seal the top decks  
if it is warm. We are boat wrights, uncle. The boys have to practice the trade."

Jane strode back and forth along the railing. "A commission in England must be found. Tomas and Francisco need new boots, new clothes**,** and new teachers. You and I cannot pound algebra, languages, and manners into them. My brothers must read and write in Italian, French, and English if we are to ever be builders of boats again." Jane was tapping her left foot when she snapped, "Zio è sciocco sogno**.**"

The crinkling skin at the corners of his eyes gave away his smile before it even reached his lips. Korsak smirked before sipping from his mug,"In English, Jane. You must start to call your brothers by English names. Thomas and Frank will learn all they need to be guild-men, or we will buy into the guild. It is _not _a foolish dream."

Jane rolled her eyes as she pushed away from the rail and marched back and forth; her hair escaped bit by bit from the confines of the bandana with the frantic movement**,**  
"No merchant will deal with me, _no matter_ if I bind my chest and wear britches. These men, these merchants, are not all fools. I have no beard!"Jane continued to pace the deck, her loose hair whipping around her face every time she did a sharp about-turn. She was agitated and breathing rapidly. Her words came faster as her bluster persisted, arms waving wildly with each annoyed declaration**,** "They see me as a boy in a man's suit. The last one called me _'a beardless _captain with a crew of lost boys'. So tell me again that Dover will be warm enough."

Korsak pursed his lips**, **then, after a deep sigh, continued to drink his warm ale. Jane needed to rage against her fate, needed to shout and stomp before she could accept what was offered and use it to their advantage. Jane could adjust her tactics, but like a magnificent**,** racing stallion she needed to expend nervous energy before going into a race.  
"England is in flower now. Our _Angelina _is sailing with the current and a strong wind, mia ragazza. She is a convivial brigantine. The crew will not need to man the oars; we will save that for if we hit a patch of doldrums between here and England."

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Dover, England - Earl and Lady Fairfield's City House.**

"Garrett, I'm pregnant." Maura's hazel eyes glittered in the dawn light. "We do not need to engage in coitus again this morning."

Softly spun golden curls lay upon creamy, round shoulders, her pink camisole demurely covering her torso.

"That may be true, wife of mine," the rumpled, blonde man replied, "but I have wedded you and I intend to bed you thoroughly and often. It would be social suicide if I were to engage in coitus as per my _normal_ particularities."

He grinned as he surveyed the peas sized bruises on her biceps before his eyes rose further to meet her look of contempt.

"My flesh is more than willing this morning; I don't care a whit if you picture that lovely Negro navigator from our trip. He was a dish I would have hot or cold**."** His fingers stroked her hand and wrist, before wandering up to trace lightly over a bruise. He licked his full lips**. **

Maura huffed as she rose from the bed, "Husband, I'm shocked that you think I'm imagining him or anyone else during coitus."

"I heard you calling out Freeman over and over while we did it." The aristocrat countered.

"_Freedom,_ Garrett," snapped Maura, "not Freeman. Per our arrangement, once pregnant and after delivery of your heir I am free. That is to say, as free as I can be given our social obligations. The child and I can travel and pursue scientific interests. You can enjoy your _normal _particularities with men, women, or... carriages, if you so wish."

"I do intend to honor our arrangement**,**" Garrett smirked**.** "come now**,** Maura, you told me that I am the pinnacle of masculine allure. Anatomically pleasing, and intellectually stimulating**. **You blathered on about my superior bone structure; **'**more pleasing than Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man**' **I believe you said."

Maura gazed at the semi**-**nude man**; **his shiny blonde hair upon his head**, **the red gold of wisps of hair upon his arms and broad chest. She moved back to him and, reaching out**,** she ran her index finger along the top band of his defined abdominal muscles.

"Morning coitus _does_ put you in a better frame of mind, I suppose." Her fingers moved downward and slowed before disappearing below the sheet that still covered his lower half,"You are the very devil when you don't get your way."

He snarled as he pulled her body firmly back to his**, **"I am the devil who taught you pleasure and pain."


	2. Compass

**CHAPTER TWO: Finding the Compass.**

- Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers.

A/N: Vincenzo is Italian for Vincent or Vince, Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas,

Francesco is Italian for Frank and Angelina is the name of the Brigantine ship.

A/N: The Dutch traders introduced chemically treated linen condoms (Oil Cloth) also known as assurance caps.

A/N "Good Mornin' Ladies All" is a traditional shanty (sailors drinking song)

_Barnacle Bill the Sailor  
He courts them all both old and young!  
He courts them all but marries none your Barnacle Bill the sailor!  
Who's that knocking at my door?" said the fair Young Maiden.  
"It's me and my crew and we've come for a screw!" said Barnacle Bill the Sailor._

_~~~Barnacle Bill the Sailor. An American Drinking Song Alternate Lyrics._

* * *

**A Fortnight hence Dover, England: Earl and Lady Fairfield's City House...**

* * *

With cloak and petticoats billowing out behind, Maura entered the house as storm in blows from the sea. She angrily placed her cloak, hat, and gloves into the waiting hands of an Oriental woman. "Thank you Susie." The blond acknowledged with a tiny smile.

An undercurrent of pique laced her voice "Is my _wondering_ husband home?"

"My Ladyship he has _company_."

A flash of blond hair, flushed cheeks, and swooshing skirts accompanied Maura's departure. Surging up the steps to the sleeping chamber, her voice rang out.

"Fairfield, you missed Tea with my Father and your Cousin Charles. I hate telling half truths. I told them you were seeing to personal matters. Father has secured a land agreement in New Spain. He intends to send a small expedition ahead." Reaching the landing, she inhaled the smell of tobacco. It waffled from the master suite.

"Your Cousin Charles is most peculiar. He assumes you and he will be traveling back to your father's Massachusetts holdings." Stopping by a wall mirror in the hall, she patted at the wispy flyways of her coiffure.

"You missed a galvanizing discussion at the salon today regarding Thomas Newcomen's steam driven piston." Maura paused in her commentary upon hearing an impassioned male voice. "Please good sir..."

She pushed open the unlocked door. "How ironic; I was just speaking of pistons, now I observe you with your piston pleasuring a fuzzed-faced lad.

"Ah, the lady of the house arrives. Would you care to join us, or watch as usual, ma chère?"

Icily she replied, "No. Devez-vous faire cela ici, Garret" (Must you do this here, Garret)

The red-headed youth squawked out. "Pardon, I do understand French. It is taught along with Latin, and Greek."

Ever the lady, Maura tosses the discarded sheet over the two.

Garret intoned with amusement, "Byron, I am remiss. This is my wife, Maura."

"Byron, Garret is as handsome as Lucifer, and his piston is as mighty as Thor's hammer, Mjölnir. He allows Mjölnir to do his thinking for him from time to time."

Green eyes narrowed and took in Byron; blue eyes, messy mop of red hair, rawboned body and fair skin. His exposed skin sprinkled with cinnamon-brown freckles, flushed pink.

Glaring at the older man, she huffed out. "I trust you used an assurance cap. We are in a port town; the Dutch traders sell them to the local chemist."

The youth stuttered out. "Good God, sir, you told me your wife had gone away." Anger lit the young man's eyes. "You played me for a fool, Fairfield."

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

**Dover, England: Cooper's Arms Inn and Ale House**

* * *

Lively, fluid and gracefully, Jane danced with Frankie and Korsak. Dressed in a simple grey frock, her hair left unbound, she swirled from the grey-haired man to the raven-haired squarely built youth. Her long limbed body swayed rhythmically back and forth.

Vincent Korsak threw back his head and laughed at his niece and nephews. He gazed at the well appointed rooms. The Inn Keeper had placed them in the upper chambers away from the noise and smells of the common rooms. It consisted of two bedchambers and a sitting-room. The bedrooms were spacious and clean with good mahogany furniture and immense four-post beds, piled so high with feather mattresses that it needed a short pair of steps to climb into them. There were curtains at the windows and curtains round the beds, wax candles in the sitting-room and pictures on the walls. He and the Rizzoli's rarely found such plush quarters.

Jane smiled "The _Angelina _has a commission to New Spain. Tomas, er, Thomas, play the shanty, '_Good Mornin' Ladies All'_." She tapped upon his small seven string single-strung Italian guitar. The stripling grinned and looked up to his sibling.

"Giovanna, please, the English hurts my ears. Call me Tomas; this Thomas, he is too formal for a humble able-bodied sailor."

The lanky blue-eyed youth pleaded. "You and Zio want to make Francesco and me into blue-nosed, weak-kneed land lovers. We are sailors and great adventurers and great lovers of women, not of land!"

"Great adventurer, are you? Uncle and I should have left you with the _conestàbile_, er, the constable in Calais. Call me Jane." She whirled from him, her hair flying back behind her, a black mass of curls. Clenching her fists to her sides, she stalked to the rococo chaise lounge on the opposite side of the fireplace away from her family. Situating herself on the lounge with controlled movement, she glared at her younger brother.

A guilty faced Thomas rejoined, "No Jane, you are correggere, er, correct. Call me Thomas or Tommy as the English girls do. Please come make merry, dance with us. We have a great commission. We will have great adventures and there will be profit for all. This time we will have enough profit to buy back our lives."

Jane seethed. "The English girls call you Tommy. Francesco what do the English girls call you?"

Stuttering back to his sister. , "Peace, Jane. I am not Tommy; I want to be a great shipwright and merchant like Uncle and Father.

The ladies do call me Frankie; it is nice, yes in Dover I am Frankie. It was all a misunderstanding in Calais. I thought I had enough Francs to pay for two entertainments. I left him with the ladies to get the money from Crowe and then your father's son here said something that upset the owner and the ladies." Frankie shrugged.

Korsak swaggered over to Jane and pulled her to her feet. "Silenzio Piccola Mia. Quiet, my little one. Dance and be merry. We have outlived many. We are celebrating for those we lost in Genoa. We are not the last Genoese shipbuilders and merchants. We are the best. Your mother, father and my sweet Belinda are dancing in heaven for us now."

"Frankie you are too young for _entertainments. _So that makes Tommy too young as well."

"But Uncle I'm almost twenty and Tommy is eighteen; we are just the right age for _entertainment._"

"Enough Frankie. Silenzio you. Tommy please play for us. We will dance and then find Crowe, that rascal of a navigator"

"Yes Uncle. I think Crowe is staying at The Black Anchor. A few of crew are there."

The older man pulled at his vest and whispered "Frankie did you pay the crew their entire share? Were they not all in agreement to get the last third before we sail."

"I paid out a few their held back shares from Calais. I paid Crowe his Navigator share, not his entire share. He went to the locale Whist House. He parlayed his share into a winning streak."

"Ah there we have it the Korsak curse. Children we have lost Crowe. We have a horse, but no bridle to steer him. We have a ship and no navigator."

Tommy injected with a grin, "I did hear that there may be a navigator for hire at the Ale House. They said he was black as midnight without a moon."

Korsak replied "I don't care if he is black, blue or green. If he can read the stars and a sextant I'll hire him and pay him half his share today. "

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

A heartfelt Thank You to all who Beta Read and made corrections or comments Thanks to my beta Readers **Nicolaruth27 **and **Sybilia **at F.F. Net. More like co-authors.

Thanks to LostInParadise911

Thanks to Goose197

Thanks to JustASmallTownGirl123,

and thanks to Colleen Thomas: although no longer with us, her Lesbian themed stories are a joy to read . Her guide on how to write a period piece was invaluable in this effort.


	3. Lost Sailor

~~~Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas; set in the age of wooden ships, privateers, pirates, and buccaneers.

Chapter 3: Lost Sailor.

A/N: Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas, and Francesco is Italian for Frank. _Angelina_ is the name of the Brigantine ship. Gia is a popular nickname for Giovanna.

A/N: Gambling was a popular pastime for all classes during the 1700's. Many small towns had gaming rooms in other establishments.

~~~FORMATING Errors - May Occur ~~~ If so please P.M.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas. Characters belong to TNT, Tess G, and Janet T.

_Compass card is spinning, helm is swinging to and fro_  
_Oh, where is the dog star, oh, where's the moon._  
_You're a lost sailor, been away too long at sea._  
_Now the shorelines beckon, there is a price for being free._

_Lost Sailor Lyrics_ _By: John Barlow. Music By: Bob Weir._

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Dover, England Cooper's Arms Inn and Ale House.**

The white-haired older man observed the three Italians. Pointing to each in turn. "Tommy come with me to The Black Anchor. Jane you and Frankie, check below at the Ale House. If you find him, get him to our rooms. Tell him I need him to fill in a place on a game of chance, or just think of something. Jane, get him drunk." Korsak ordered quietly.

Reaching out he tweaked Jane's right ear "Buy a bottle of Irish whiskey. He can't resist it or you when you smile."

"Si Zio" the three Rizzoli siblings sing-song in reply. They turned back to the fireplace to retrieve the pot warming over it.

Korsak blasted at the three "Avast you lot, you don't have time for warm cider pull yourselves up and make haste before  
Crowe gets himself indebted to another ship. Don't 'yes Uncle' me I want to see boots on feet and backsides out the door."

Frankie and Tommy ran bare-footed back to their room. Jane smirked at the older man and pointed to her shoe-clad feet, turning to the cherry wood sideboard beside the front facing window. Opening it, she pulled out an unopened bottle with dark amber liquid.

"This Black Bush will do. I bought this for medicinal use. How will I tell you if Frankie and I have him?" Jane asked.

"If he is here, hang your black shawl out the front window." Korsak replied "We should be able to see it from the Black Anchor.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Harbor Street and The Black Anchor Inn Dover England.**

Vince Korsak and Tommy Rizzoli made an odd pair. Vince Korsak's impatient comportment evident in his brisk gait. Korsak surveyed the streets and alleyways, jerking his head left to right looking at every man in rough sailor attire. Tommy Rizzoli gamboled down the sidewalk flirting with each woman he encountered, both old and young. The older man rolled his eyes at the lanky youth's trifling. Korsak stalked ahead to distance himself from Tommy.

Tommy tried to charm the woman with his accent by asking "Mi scusi, sorry, pardon me. I'm new here. Do you know how to get to the Black Anchor?" Or "I'm looking for my friend his name is Derek Crowe. Maybe you have heard of him, yes?" Tommy said all of this with his most pathetic puppy eyes.

The youngest Rizzoli inquired of men in sailor's kits as they neared the Inn. "Have you seen Derek Crowe? He's a mate of mine from the _Angelina."_

Korsak smiled at the young man's efforts. He looked up and pointed to the large wooden sign with a Black Anchor and tankard on it.

Upon entering the Inn, Korsak crinkled his nose and pulled out a bandana. "Blood sausage, onion, and cow's liver. Why do the English eat them for breakfast, and dinner? It's a stench to raise the dead."

Perplexed, Tommy shrugged. "Maybe they like it." The smell did not affect him.

Removing the green and checkered bandana from his mouth, Korsak called out cheerily "Hello there good Inn Keeper." to a salt-and -pepper haired man with a disgruntled frown. The Inn Keeper, who appeared between forty and death, locked eyes with the older man. "We are looking for our shipmate, Crowe; we've come to share good news with him."

"Er now Crowe is a common name as common as a crow. Tell me about your mate."

Korsak replied "Ah, Derek Crowe… he is as Irish as a shamrock and the River Shannon. He'd be sharing a room with a few Spanish sailors. He's my height, maybe a shade taller; he has a compact body, muscular build, and short neck. His eyes are hazel brown-green and he has chestnut hair, if he lets it grow out. He has a receding hairline, so he shaves his head."

"Ah now we have a few bald, brown-eyed Irish staying here, and a few Spanish sailor boys renting rooms."

Tommy added "He starts a story with _'_**_I'm Irish that's why._**'"

"Ah I do know who you are talking about 'I'm Irish that's why you should give me and the lads a little something  
extra...I'm Irish that's why I've got all the luck with the ladies, or I'm Irish that's why I canna get the cards to fall  
right.' He said to just call him Derek. He paid for a shared room and board for a fortnight and three days. He  
asked me where he could find a baccarat room or game of faro. I told him the merchants on North Street played  
whist at the Old Sheppard. That made him happy enough. "

"Thank you, sir." Korsak reached into his black satin vest, and withdraw a few small coins, "Here, some coins for your time. If you see my shipmate tonight, please tell him Korsak has good news for him."

"Come along Tommy, we will get Frankie and Jane to help us look for him at the Old Sheppard. It is as big as a ship of the line. It is next to the Salon and more to the point the Harbor Master told me about it, or rather told me and the crew to avoid it. We need to find him before the evening tide. If he has gone with the tide maybe we can find your fellow there. Does the one you called 'black as midnight without a moon' have a name?"

"Yes Uncle, Freeman Frost. I think Freeman is his title like Harbor Master or Inn Keeper"

"Jane is right we need to see to your education. Freeman means he is a Free Negro. He is a man who bought or was bequeathed his freedom."

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Dover, England Cooper's Arms Inn and Ale House.**

Frankie hissed from his room "Giovanna, why must we call each other by these English names in private."

Jane chided. "Brother, we must become as adapted to our English names as we are to our customary names if we are to reclaim our former lives. We Rizzolis still have enemies in Genoa. Uncle and Father bought more than _indulgences _from our parish. You should know this."

Frankie responded in kind, "Sister, what should I know? Uncle and Father had many ventures with the church as merchants and as parishioners. They were both well liked in Genoa. What enemies worry you and Uncle? Many have bought silence from the church. The buying of indulgences is no secret. There are not many left in Genoa who know us. Why would they care?" Frankie paced from his room to the lounge.

Joining his sister, the dark haired young man helped bank the fire in the fireplace and trim the oil lamps down.

Jane rejoined exasperated "_Pappa e lo Zio rimasti orfani Sì_. Father and Uncle were fatherless. Yes, neither had church records." Vigorously gesturing with her hands she continued. "They have no birth records, no baptism records, and no communion records. The church does not recognize bastards, nor their children. Uncle, You and Tommy cannot own property or become guild-men. Uncle and Father bought a remittance of indulgence from a deacon of the Church in Roma. As forgotten English Rizzolis, we can claim legal rights to our Genoa lands and shipyard. Carlos Soffietto betrayed us.  
If he is in Genoa he will do it again. Uncle wishes us to signal him by placing my black shawl in the window if we find our lost sailor."

Jane flung the fore mention shawl over her shoulders and fasten it with a metal broach.

Frankie affirmed. "Sì. You will be Jane and I will be Frankie in private and in public. We will not slip up. I will explain to our younger brother. He does not listen to you and Uncle with his ears and his heart. What about the crew?"

"Our Spanish sailor boys? Once we complete this commission to New Spain we will release them in Barcelona. That is their home port. By then you, Uncle and Frankie will be guild-men. As such our company can vouch for them as able bodied sailors." Jane concluded as she made her way to the door with Frankie.

Frankie acknowledged "They will have as much to lose as us if they betray us." He locked the door and followed his sister down the three flights of stairs to the Ale House.

Cooper's Arms Ale House omitted the pleasing aroma of roasted beef, carrots, parsnips and savoy. Jane's eyes flashed in the amber light of the fireplace, she reconnoitered the merchants, sailors, and tradesmen scattered about the rough unmatched tables and chairs. She smiled at a few of the swarthy Spanish sailors of her crew.

Jane walked over to a whip thin young man. "Ho there Rodriguez, have you seen Master Crowe today?"

"No, Mistress Gia. After we shellacked the last of the deck yesterday he left to see a man about a whist game at the Old Sheppard." The young sailor replied.

Frankie spotted four other members of the crew "Munoz, Serrano, Moreno, and Hernandez, have any of you fine sailors seen Master Crowe?"

"No Master Francesco." The four young men muttered.

Jane smiled and winked at the young men "If you see him, please tell him Korsak wishes his company tonight. There is a seat for him at a private game of chance."

Jane smiled and winked at the young men "If you see him, please tell him Korsak wishes his company tonight. There is a seat for him at a private game of chance." Gliding over to the bar Jane pull out a bank note and waved the bar maid and barkeeper over. "The Spanish Sailors over there, this is for their dinner and Ale. Rodriguez, Come here, _The Angelina_ is paying for your food and drink as much as this note covers. If there is any leftover divide it among yourselves. Be of good cheer. _The Angelina_ sleeps in safe harbor tonight, and so does her crew.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Dover, England: Earl and Lady Fairfield's City House**

Maura descended the stairs, her hazel eyes reflected a well of sadness. She rubbed her lower abdomen tenderly. Outwardly calm, the blonde spoke softly "Susie, please tell cook that you and I will be taking dinner out tonight. I wish to go to the salon for a few hours before dinner. The conversations will distract me."

Susie gestured with a tilt of her head "Would you care to change your frock M'lady? I can fetch you something more suitable for the night air?"

"You are a dear. Please locate my pale green Linsey-woolsey ridding jacket, or one of my Caraco jackets."

The black-haired women nodded, "I brushed and aired it. I also cleaned your ridding boots in the laundry room. Both should still be there."

Susie withdrew a handkerchief from her apron and handed it to Maura. "The _tobacco smoke_ has caused you to tear M'lady , I will air out the master bedchamber."

"Yes, please remove my cloths and place them in the guestroom wardrobe. I don't wish for them to smell of smoke, and have the chamber maid make up the guestroom for me, while we are out. I can't sleep in that room until the odor has cleared."

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**North Street, Old Shepard's Inn, Dover England**

Korsak, Jane, Frankie and Tommy situated themselves into a semicircle outside the imposing three story building. The wooden sigh above had a simple Sheppard's crook. Korsak reached down and adjusted the throwing knives in his boot tops. He rose causally. Glaring at the three. He looked each of them over and threw both hands up in the air. "Are you lot ready to enter the lions' den?"

"Si Zio" The three replied.

The grizzled older man gestured wildly "Jane hide your banknotes. Tommy, Frankie put your coins in your inside coat pockets and button them. That is better. Frankie you and I will look for him in the basement gaming rooms, Jane, Tommy look for him in the Ale House. I will spread a few coins around to the card rooms to find him. You three also look for this Freeman Frost, Tommy did you hear anything else about him."

"He has a tattoo of a turtle on his right forearm, on his left forearm he has a sun eclipsing a half moon tattoo, both his ears are pierced and he has a goatee." Tommy offered.

"Uncle why can't Tommy and I look for him in the card rooms?" Frankie smirked.

"Because I do not need to pull you two away from _Entertainment. _Jane then would tie you both to the main mask for the rest of our time in port."

"Frankie tell me what does Freeman Frost look like?"

"He has a goatee, two tattoos. One of a turtle and one of a sun eclipsing a half moon tattoo." Frankie muttered back.

"Jane is that correct."

"No Uncle he also has both his ears pierced, and he is as black as night." Jane replied.

Maura Fairfield scrutinized the foursome as she disembarked the small box-like carriage.

"Susie, have we entertained that fierce looking older gentleman? My, aren't three younger ones darkly handsome? I'm in an expansive mood Susie; please ask the older man if he and I have met? If so please ask him and his companions to join me for a cup of coffee or tea at the salon."

Susie nodded and hurried over to the foursome.

The young oriental woman asked "Sir, my lady Mrs. Fairfield wishes to inquiry have you met before?"

Turning to look at the elegant blonde woman Korsak stroked his beard. "Si, er I mean yes. Her father has just engaged my company's Brigantine to take a small scouting party to his holdings in New Spain. We were just going to inform some of our crew about the good fortune."

"The Lady Fairfield wishes to inquiry if you and your companions will join her in the Salon for coffee or tea."

"My companions here are my family. My nephew Tomas, here we call him Tommy, my nephew Francesco, er Frankie, my nice Giovanna which is Italian for Jane, so just Jane here in Dover. Yes, you understand."

"Lovely and you are?" Susie bashfully asked.

"Korsak er just call me Korsak" He replied sheepishly.

Maura walked over and stood next to Susie during that last exchange.

"Captain Korsak, it is a pleasure to see you and your family tonight. Please join me."

"We will join you as soon as we complete some ship's business at the Old Sheppard." Korsak replied.

"Oh I see, well maybe Giovanna will join me for tea while you and her brothers finish your business."

"Mrs. Fairfield, er umm Lady Fairfield, here in Dover I am Jane, it is easier to say yes. I have obligations…."

Korsak glared at Jane. "Jane, Lady Fairfield speaks more than one language, and she shares your love of numbers. Her father told me she is very accomplished, in Latin, Algebra, and other academic pursuits. Please join her for tea, the boys and I will fetch you."

Korsak narrowed his eyes at his nephews, "We will spread a little seed money and see if Crowe or Frost spring up lads."

"Frost the Free Negro Sailor? We met him on our passage from Hoek van Holland to Callas, and here. If that is who you seek, Susie may be of assistance." Maura said with an innocent air.

**RIRIRIRIRI**

End Notes

A heart felt Thank You to all who Beta Read and made corrections or comments

Thanks to my beta Reader **Sybilia **more like co-author

Thanks to LostInParadise911

Thanks to Goose197

Thanks to JustASmallTownGirl123,

and thanks to Colleen Thomas:  
although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read. Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.


	4. Two Orphans

Summary: A.U.- Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas.

Previous Disclaimer applies.

A/N: In this Alternate Universe, Dover is too tiny to strictly adhere to class divisions. Men of the upper crust can occasionally lift a pint at an ale house. Merchants and clergy have been allowed to be members of the local coffeehouse and sailors, solders, bakers, bookmakers and traders pass through taverns, boarding houses and coffeehouses regularly.

Thank you to all you have read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story.

**Two Orphans.**

RIRIRI

**Dover, England North Street Coffeehouse AKA Dover Salon**

_"She shares your love of numbers. Her father told me she is very accomplished in Latin, Algebra, and other academic pursuits. Please join her for tea; the boys and I will fetch you." _

Her Uncle's words echoed in Jane's ears briefly. She followed the blonde into the two story mortar and grey-brick structure. A cement placard on the front declared "North Street Coffeehouse: Members' Entrance".

Maura waved at the door steward, an intimidating bear-like man. "Hobbes, Miss Rizzoli and I will be joined by her family later. Please show Master Korsak and the Rizzoli brothers to my usual table. My lady's maid, Susie, will accompany them."

Jane surveyed the coffeehouse. It was light and airy, the walls painted a pale shade of taupe green. Four overhead chandeliers had mirrors to reflect the light from their candles. Cheval glass stands spaced along the walls echoed and enhanced the light as well.

The furnishings, Late Baroque in design, were light oaks, blonde colored. A long faux-oriental sideboard held finger foods under a glass dome cover. Brewed coffee and tea scented the air.

The guest tables were scattered in a figure eight pattern, allowing the customers and servers room to move from one to another. Cocooned in the far corners were small two and three-cushioned settees flanked by side tables.

The tall brunette took a seat opposite Maura. "Have you heard or read Maria Gaetana Agnesi's book_ Instituzioni analitiche ad uso della gioventù italiana?_ "

"Miss Rizzoli, I have read excerpts from the French printing of it. Unfortunately, the printing is limited." Maura laughed in a restrained, self-conscious, manner. "The Parisian Salons are very taken with her explanation of Isaac Newton's and Gottfried Von Leibniz's equations. Her discussion of calculus is elegant. I understand she intended it to assist her younger brothers in understanding the concepts and application of mathematics...whereas texts of this nature are normally written in Latin.. "

Jane injected. "Lady Fairfield, it is lucky we met. I have the Italian copies of both volumes."

The blonde gleefully commented "I feel very fortunate. You are generous to allow me to review them. Your English is excellent. Did your tutor insist you eradicate your accent?"

The tall woman played with her shawl as she spoke. "My accent? I think it is there, but muddled. My parents spoke English and French; they and Uncle taught us. Father desired that my brothers have a broad education. I had no tutor. My brothers were taught Latin and Mathematics by the monks in our village. They learned how to read and write in Latin, but do not get many opportunities to practice. Our crew is mostly Spanish. I understand it and speak a little of it."

Maura commented dryly. "Your Father is most enlightened in regard to the education of his offspring."

"My parents have passed away. My brothers and Uncle are my only remaining family."

"How sad to have lost your parents. Yet providence did stand by you; you have brothers and an uncle." The blonde responded.

Jane enthusiastically agreed. "Ah yes, I am blessed. I have them and a ship, and we have the stars to sail by."

_"Ut haec ipsa qui non sentiat deorum vim habere is nihil omnino sensurus esse videatur. _If any man cannot feel the power of God when he looks upon the stars, then I doubt whether he is capable of any feeling at all." Maura reassured.

Jane smiled and relaxed into her seat "You quote Cicero or Horace I think."

Maura tittered "In truth it is one of my father's treasured quotes. Yes one or the other, but which I cannot say, and Father he has said it so often, I dare say he may think it is his own."

Jane's eyes danced in amusement. "Uncle is the same. _Carpe Diem, quam minimum credula postero _he blusters often, as if he thought of it. "Pluck the day, putting as little trust as possible in tomorrow!"

The blonde responded "Men of a certain age are similar. It matters not where they come from."

A buxom, silver-haired, matronly woman weaved her way through the tables, arriving at the Italian woman's back. She spoke softly. "Miss Rizzoli, The boots for your brothers and uncle are ready. When will your men-folk be available to try them on?"

Jane responded briskly. "Mistress Patterson, I will have the three of them to your shop tomorrow."

"And for yourself Miss Rizzoli, are you sure you only need your footwear resoled? I have split grain leather as well as top grain leather that you may consider." Mistress Patterson rejoined.

A red-headed women called out from a neighboring table. "Millicent Patterson, there you are. Hello Miss Rizzoli, how are you? Millicent, come sit with us." The red-head indicated her table where two other women of similar dress and age sat.

Turning to face the red-haired woman, Jane replied. "I am well, Mistress Stevens, and yourself?"

"I'm as fine as a spring rain. Will you play the harpsichord for us? I think your rendition of Purcell's_ Lilliburlero_ is uplifting." Mistress Stevens requested.

"I don't see the harpsichord present, and I would rather not trouble the proprietor." Jane returned, a faint blush coloring her checks.

Maura teased. "Jane, may I call you Jane? The ladies appear to be devotees of the harpsichord; far be it from me to deprive them of your playing. If you know it, perhaps you could play an Irish tune for me: Maggie Laidir?"

The older red-headed woman disclosed. "Er Lady Fairfield, you're as Irish as I am. Your father, a grand man though he is, is only the second son of Phillipps, an Irish whiskey maker. He inherited no lands in Ireland, only a title. You're still more English than Irish."

"One could say I'm French considering my father did marry a French woman, Constance Pernod. But why argue, Mistress Stevens?"

Millicent Patterson contended. "Rosaleen _McCullough_ Stevens, Miss Rizzoli and Lady Fairfield were enjoying a lively discussion before I interrupted them." The silver-haired woman glided to the table of her friends.

"Aye, that they were. Talking about Mathematics, speaking in Latin; it was very lively. Overhearing it by chance, I found it to be… how can I say this? As lively as your discussion of your twin daughters' births." Squabbled Rosaleen Stevens.

Jane turned back to her table mate whispering, "Elle est une provocateuse, oui?"

Smiling and nodding her head, Maura whispered. "Indeed. Shall we look at the dishes on the sideboard?

The tall woman rose from her seat and weaved her way over to the faux oriental sideboard.

Maura followed, her voice laced with scorn. "Jane, Dover, despite being a port town, has a village persona. My father and mother's marriage is oft the grain of the gossip's grist mill, even now, some twenty-eight years later. The Irish grandson of Sir Thomas Phillips married an older woman, a French widow. Such a pity that a fine lad bound for the church fell into the evil snarl of a French woman."

Voicing her disbelief, Jane asked. "Your father was going to be a priest?"

"I'm not sure; maybe yes, maybe no. On a family trip to visit our French relations, he met Constance. The two married and thus the rumors abound."

Pausing, Jane inquired. "Why do you call your mother Constance?"

"Ah, now this you will find amusing. I was adopted by my parents. I am, in fact, the great- niece of my father. It is a quirk of being part of a large, extended family. My father's great uncle, Patrick, had a common-law wife who bore him a girl child: me. My birth mother died. My parents had no children and they adopted me. So I am very Irish, twice over, my birth parents and my father.

Jane declared "You are amazing, Maura Isles Fairfield. You find it amusing to be a _"bastardo"_?

"Jane, I am legally the child of Richard and Constance Isles. According to the Catholic Church, I am a foundling, an orphan who was taken in by the Isles."

"Uncle was correct; we do have much in common."

"Oh, Jane, my full name is Lady Maura Dorothea Isles Fairfield. You may, however, call me Maura. After all, we orphans have a shared interest. What will the local merchants gossip about without us?"

**RI**

End Notes

A heart felt Thanks to my beta Reader **Sybilia **more like co-author. Thanks to Colleen Thomas:  
although no longer with us, her stories are a joy to read. Her guide on how to write a period piece inestimable.

CICERO 106-43 B.C.E. Timaeus 99 The Power of God  
If any man cannot feel the power of God when he looks upon the stars, then I doubt whether he is capable of any feeling at all."  
HORACE 65-8 BCE Carpe diem. (Odes: I.11)

Elle est une provocateuse, oui?" She is a provocateuse, yes?" Female version of antagonizer


	5. A Freeman, Four Privateers, a Tortoise

Summary: Alternate .Universe. - Rizzoli & Isles on the High Seas.

A/N: Vincenzo is Italian for Vincent or Vince, Giovanna is Italian for Jane, Zio  
is Italian for Uncle, Tomas is Italian for Thomas, Francisco is Italian for Frank  
and Angelina is the name of the Brigantine ship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, a few original ideas, Characters belong to TNT, Tess G,and Janet T.

Written for enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Previous Disclaimer Applies.

**RIRI**

**Old Sheppard's Inn, Dover England**

Barold Frost sat in a corner of the public house attached to the Old Sheppard's Inn. He appeared  
self absorbed; detached from the music, laughter, and people around him. His hands caressed a  
worn, shinny copper-colored pocket watch. The muscles in Frost's arms flexed and released. Flexed and released.

A whip thin olive-skinned young man called to him. "Saludos. Would you be Señor Navigator Frost?"

Barold Frost's coffee-colored pupils flash at his name. His eyes rose to gaze at the young Spaniard. "How many Free Negro sailors be in Dover Port?"

Smiling his reply, "Sí, you got me there mate. I count only one." The young sailor seated  
himself directly in front of Frost, placing a canvas tote beside his chair. "I'm Moreno of the Angelina. Mind if I join you?"

"Why do you ask after me, Moreno? I've seen your brigantine. It is a bonnie ship. Does she sail  
trim and true? Her rigging looks Spanish, but her hull looks more Sicilian."

"I asked after you to be friendly. As you can see, I am also a stranger in Dover. You are eagle-eyed. The ship-master and his family built her in Genoa; her timber came from there. My friend, Frankie, heard you are a man who has a knack for bartering, er, trade in kind." Moreno responded, eyeing the dark-skinned man's forearms._This must be him. Two tattoos: sun with moon on his left, turtle on his right._

"I muck about with trade in kind; a carved ivory trinket or a few long-eared rabbits for coin or  
the like. I am not an apothecary. I do not trade in the poppy, er, opium. We understand each other?"

"Sí Señor Frost. I have a pet, a turtle. His name is Fernando de Magallanes. I want him to have a good home. I don't want him made into a rich man's dinner."

Stroking his trimmed goatee Frost requested. "Do you have your pet here?"

Nodding his head, Moreno reached in the canvas tote bag. He withdrew a hefty carved box with a peg-fitted lid. He pulled back a pin and the top slid out. The animal was two hand-spans in girth with large symmetrical markings on the top of the head. The shell was an oblong rectangular and he had spurs on each thigh.

"I can see why you are concerned. You see a pet and a cook sees the makings for turtle soup. What do you want in trade?"

"I'm thinking maybe a small thing. A flint and striker?"

**RIRIRI**

Derek Crowe lurched forward drunkenly, his brogue very pronounced. "Francisco Rizzoli, Frankie, you're just the Rizzoli I need. You're my good luck charm. Come be my partner in the next round of whist." Crowe wrapped one arm around the dark-haired youth and propelled them both towards the gaming tables. The smell of the unwashed man and alcohol enveloped Frankie.

"Master Crowe, Uncle has reserved a seat for you at a private game. Come with Tommy and me back to the Cooper's Arms Inn." Frankie waved frantically to his brother.

"Trim your sails, boyo, I must collect me winnings from th' house. Sober or bolloxed, an Irishman never leaves money with th' house." The inebriated man continued to use Frankie as a crutch. "You're a fine shillelagh, boyo, stout as oak you are."

Tommy maneuvered himself to the opposite side of the Irishman. "Fair met. Master Crowe, has my brother told you... "

"Brother, we are helping Master Crowe collect his winnings from the house. He is joining us at Cooper's Arms as Uncle wished."

"Fair met. Young Tomas Rizzoli, are you going to be my partner in the next round of whist?"

"Er, no, Master. Uncle has sent for you." Tommy said as the trio reached a caged cashier station.

"Aye now, dead right. Your Uncle knows he needs an Irishman to bring the luck. Drop anchor, boys. I need to trade these chits for hard coin." Crowe turned out his pockets and dumped a pile of round and square chips on the ledge of the cashier station. "Cash me out, sir. The night is young; there are still women and cards to be won." Crowe's tenor singing voice rang out.

Susie Chang nervously twisted the folds of her dress, looking up to Korsak. "Sir, er Korsak, if it would not be too bold for me to ask, would you take my hand? The climate of the room is capricious."

Korsak cautioned. "Take my hand girl, and speak plainly"

"Thank you kindly, Sir. In simple terms, I feel on display as if I am prized livestock at a fair." The young woman hissed back.

The former mercenary evaluated the crowd. A smattering of rough looking men and women returned his inquisitive scrutiny with open curiosity, others turned back to their own affairs.

Speaking softly, "Look sharp, Miss Susie. Do you see Frost?" The silver-hair man uttered.

The Asian woman bubbled. "I think that is him in the far corner, playing with his pocket watch."

Korsak replied. "Ah, your vision is keen. Molto buona, er very good. We are in luck tonight, Miss Susie, I see one of my Spanish sailors speaking with him. Yes, it is Moreno. He is a good lad.

"Moreno seems to be showing something to Frost, Master Korsak."

"It looks like he has brought his pet turtle with him. Moreno fashioned a locking wooden box for it from driftwood. Our ship's cook has been teasing him about his pet."

"What, does the turtle dip into the ships food stores?"

The older man grinned sheepishly. "No, as an addition to our menu. The cook proclaims turtles make a splendid soup."

Susie lifted an eyebrow. "Why don't we join your crewman and Frost?"

Korsak gave a curt nod, gently took the young woman's wrist and plowed through the milling bodies in the ale room making a beeline for the far corner.

RIRIRIRIRI

Frost looked over the shoulder of the young Spanish man at a couple determinedly walking towards him. The woman was familiar to him. Frost locked his eyes upon her as he pushed back his chair to meet her. "Miss Chang, is that you?

Susie Chang nervously bit her bottom lip. "Er, yes, I thought you might recognize me. Please call me Susie."

Smiling, the dark-skinned man rejoined. "Susie it is then. You may call me Barold or Frost, whichever puts you at ease. This fine sailor is Moreno of the _Angelina_."

Laughing in relief, Susie responded. "This fine fellow is Master Korsak of the _Angelina_. He wishes to make your acquaintance."

Korsak extended his right hand in greeting and clasped the younger man's forearm. "Indeed I do. Please call me Vincenzo or Vince. I wish to hire you for a commission to New Spain. One of my nephews heard you have sailed there before. Is that true?"

"Aye, I've sailed past the Carolinas, I've sailed the waters of the Caribbean and returned by way of Madagascar, as well as directly back to England."

Moreno injected. "Master Korsak, Gia told us the _Angelina_ had secured a commission, but she did not tell us it was to New Spain. May I tell the others?"

"Yes, lad. There are arrangements to be made. Supplies need to be located. We will be making a few runs back to France and Holland for provisions before we make sail to New Spain." Korsak divulged.

"Pardon me, who is Gia and why would she know of your companies plans?" Frost puzzled.

Korsak offered. "Gia is Giovanna; it is Italian for Jane. She is my niece."

Moreno gleefully supplied. "She is our Quarter Deck Master. She can rig a cannon or a sail as good or better than any."

Korsak beamed. "Aye that she can, lad, and don't forget she is very capable with a pistol or a throwing knife. Taught her those myself."

Frost theorized. "She is your master of arms if need arises then?"

"Yes. She and her brothers, take on many roles for the ship." Korsak affirmed.

Frost rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "…..Vincenzo, I will consider your offer. I have never been the sole Navigator for such a long voyage."

"Put your mind at rest, Frost. Our ship arrived here with an able navigator. If luck and the stars align, we shall have two able navigators for this commission."

The young Spanish sailor addressed the group."Buenas noches. I'm off to the Black Anchor. Master Frost, I hope you join our ship's company."

"Good night, Moreno." The three responded as the young man hefted his tote sack and departed.

Frost shuffled over to the table, and sat down. "I'd like to sail with the ships full company on a supply run before I put me hand to it. Why did you seek me out?"

Korsak pulled out a chair for Susie then seated himself. He looked squarely at the younger man. "Tomas and Francisco, my nephews, were playing bocce with your last ship's bosun, Mathews. He recommend you to Francisco, er, here in Dover Francisco likes to be called Frankie."

"Mathews spoke highly of me?"

"Yes, Frankie asked others and most agreed you are able. Come back with me to Cooper's Arms  
and you can meet Giovanna, Tomas, and Francisco."

"That sounds inviting, Vincenzo. By the way how do you happen to know Susie?"

"Miss Susie is lady's maid to Lady Fairfield. The commission is from Dr. Isles, Lady Fairfield's father."

"Are the Fairfields on this voyage?" Frost asked

"I have not gotten the full passenger manifest from Dr. Isles." Korsak replied.

"Barold, the Fairfields have not openly discussed any travel plans." Susie advised.

The Asian woman rose. "Master Korsak would you accompany me back to the Coffeehouse? Lady Fairfield and your niece are expecting us. Barold, Lady Fairfield will be most happy to see you again. Please come with us."

The three exited the ale house and nearly (collided) with Tommy, Crowe, and Frankie.

Tommy gushed out. "Zio, we found Crowe. We are taking him back to our rooms."

"Good. Frankie, Tommy, this is Master Frost." The older man chuckled. "Master Frost, these are my nephews and our navigator. Crowe, how was your luck at the tables?"

"Korsak, you know I'm Irish, the cards fell in line for me t'night. Avast, boys, are we not joining your uncle and his fair lady friends. Hello there darlings. Korsak, how'd the like of you land twins?"

Susie giggled. "Master Korsak, Hobbes, the coffeehouse steward, will get you a carriage for hire. Hobbes, ah Hobbes, we need a a carriage for the gentlemen."

"Yes, Miss Susie, but Lady Fairfield instructed me that you and three gentlemen will be joining them."

"Hobbes, the gentlemen have made other plans now, unless you wish us to bring an Irishman, a very much into his cups Irishman, along. No, I thought not. Master Korsak, I will join m'lady and your niece. The Fairfields do have guest quarters she could occupy tonight."

"Er, that is very kind of you, but Jane is shy. Please tell Jane she may wish to use her room on the _Angelina_.


End file.
